Hunted or Huntress
by BlakeSummers98
Summary: The Faunus of Remnant have been hunted and killed for sport. Follow my OC Jade Mors as she has to hide her heritage in order to follow her dream of becoming a huntress. rated M for language but the M rating does not apply until chapter 11. This is written in first person. Character suggestions are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my OC Jade. Everything else is property of Roosterteeth and the great, but late Monty Oum. Hope yo enjoy.**

* * *

 _My name is Jade Mors and I am one of last remaining Faunus of Remnant. Almost every other Faunus I know has been hunted and killed. I have been able to hide my heritage with the help of my hair. I have wolf ears that are easily hidden underneath my hair. Sometimes they pop out, but since they are black it just looks like I'm having a bad hair day. Today I am sneaking out to join the prestigious combat school, Beacon Academy. I was able to get my hands on some transcripts via the black market and they accepted me. Now all I have to do is make through my four years there without anyone knowing what I am and I will finally become a huntress._ I thought as I finished writing in my diary.

I put my diary back in its hiding place and I went over to my closet and grabbed my favorite green armor and my katana, Dolore. I then ran out the door to catch the next airship to Beacon. I made it onto the airship just in time. As I looked around the ship I saw a girl in a bright red cloak that looked a little scared, so decided to make a new friend.

"Hi there." I said to the girl. "My name's Jade."

"I'm Ruby." She said quietly.

"Hey Ruby why do you look so scared?" I asked.

"I got moved ahead by two years, so I don't know anyone here and my sister is hanging out with her friends."

"Well you know me so plus one friend." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah that's true."

"Is it okay if I sit next to you until we land?"

"Sure go ahead." she said with a smile.

"So what are you most excited for this year?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"I really don't know what to expect. I heard they assign us teams by how well we did on our exams." said Ruby.

"Well I hope you get a team to work with." I said right as we landed and the beauty of the academy took over. "Wow. I didn't expect this." Upon looking around I saw plenty of people. "At least I won't have that much trouble finding someone to be my friend."

"Will all first year students please report to the auditorium for team assignment." the headmaster said from over an unseen loudspeaker.

"OKAY! Time to make some friends." I said as I headed to the auditorium.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First let me start off and say that I'm sorry for how short the previous chapter was. Normally when I write I try to get at least 1000 words into a chapter, but I was going through some serious writer's block. Hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

 _Yesterday was one of the best days I have ever had._ I thought as I wrote in my diary _I really hope that I can make many more friends when the headmaster assigns me to my team._ Right as I finished writing I heard the headmaster's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Could Jade Mors please report to my office?" He asked, so I put my diary at the bottom of my bag and headed off towards the elevator to his office. As I entered the elevator I was greeted with a feminine voice coming from the control panel.

"Please state your identity." the voice said.

"Jade Mors here to see the headmaster. He requested I come." I told the computer.

"He will be expecting you." the computer said as the elevator started to go up towards the top of the tower. The doors of the elevator soon opened up and what I saw took my breath away. In front of me was a circular office that looked like someone had brought it from the steampunk era.

"Hello Miss Mors. I am Professor Ozpin. It's nice to meet you. The reason I called you here is to discuss your test." The headmaster said as he turned around in his chair.

"What did you want to know Professor?" I asked.

"First things first I know for a fact that you got your transcript from the black market. We have seen this before, but even though it was fake I thought I would give you a chance to redeem yourself." Ozpin said. "So if you answer these questions truthfully I will let you stay in Beacon, but if you lie I will throw you out myself. Now is your name Jade Mors?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that your weapon's name is _Dolore_?"

"Yes."

"Is it also true that it is enchanted that no matter what happen it will cause no pain to its opponents?"

"That is correct."

"Did you sow dust into your armor?"

"Yes I sowed earth and time dust. The earth dust gives me more durability while in combat and the time dust allows me to slow down time so I can evaluate my opponents."

"Is your semblance teleportation?"

"Yes and I use it quite often while in battle."

"Okay one more question. Are you a Faunus?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes. I am a wolf Faunus." I said as I pushed my hair down and showed him my black wolf ears.

"Thank you. I am a man of my word and you may continue to go to school here. Also if needed there is a hidden room in the library that is only accessible by someone of Faunus heritage, if you ever need to hide go there and stay there for a while."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "Most human kill Faunus on sight."

"That's because I am no human." Ozpin said. He stood up and as he did he put his hands behind his back, after a few seconds a cat tail came out from behind his back. "I'm sure you'll protect my secret."

"Of course I will Professor." I said as I bowed my head a little bit.

"Thank you. Now go to the auditorium the teams are about to be announced."

I went back to the elevator and started towards the auditorium. I reached the door just in time when I heard. "Would Jade Mors, Silver Lockhart, Misty Knight, and Nova Knight please report to the stage."

 _Looks like that's my cue._ I thought as I walked up to the stage

"Thank you one and all for coming here today." Ozpin said as he greeted the crowd. "We are here to announce the teams for this year. Now please give a warm round of applause for this year's first team. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, you four scored nearly perfect scores on your test. From this day forward you will be know as Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose. Now please welcome Silver Lockhart, Nova Knight, Misty Knight, and Jade Mors. The four of you scored perfectly on your tests and from this day on you will me know as Team JSMN led by Jade Mors. Congratulation everyone. Now could you please follow Professor Goodwitch to your dorms and good luck to all of you."

* * *

 **Quick disclaimer all Faunus from RWBY such as Sun, Velvet, and Blake are humans in this world. Hope you liked this. Let me know if you have any suggestions for plot or characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who have made it this far please go back and reread chapter 2. I changed one little thing and it affected everything. Also warning this is where the language begins. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I hope this room will suffice?" Professor Goodwitch asked as she led us to a dorm.

"It will do the job." Nova said with a huff.

Professor Goodwitch turn to leave, but right before she closed the door she said "Oh your father asked me to pass on this message. Try to make some friends."

"FUCK YOU!" Nova said as she slammed the door in the professor's face.

"Why are you like this?" Silver asked from behind me. I realized something was going to happen so I backed away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get to go to my choice of school because my Daddy's loaded. I wanted to go to Shade. At least there they have Faunus hunting." Nova exclaimed.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Misty who was sitting in a corner away from the chaos.

"The redhead is my sister, Nova. She had her hope up about going to Shade academy so she could learn how to kill Faunus. That other girl is Silver and she is related to the Schnee's." Misty explained as Silver and Nova continued to argue.

"Who are the Schnee's?" I asked the blue haired girl next to me.

"They are this family up in Atlas that make a lot of money by catching Faunus just so others can kill them for sport. They also provide all of the other kingdoms with the dust that they need."

"Why are they so mean to Faunus?" I asked.

"Faunus are these unholy things that are part human and part animal. They need to be wiped of the face of this planet." Nova exclaimed.

"Oh." I said. "I think I'll go to the library for a little bit."

I headed over to the library and found that secret room that Ozpin told me about, but right as I was about to open it someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Silver's bight blue eyes staring at me.

"What do you want?" I huffed.

"I just want to talk. When Nova was talking about Faunus you ran off. What's up?"

"My parents were Faunus. When I was three years old the White Fang came to our house and killed them in cold blood then they came to kill me, but since I wasn't a Faunus they left me alive." I explained to Silver as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. That must have been horrible for you." Silver said as she hugged me. "I somewhat know what your going through. I was kicked out of my family because I didn't inherit my sister's semblance. I had nothing to my name let alone a last name until this nice couple adopted me. Ever since then I haven't even seen my family. I saw Weiss today, but she acted as though I didn't even exist."

"Hey Silver, what is your opinion on Faunus?" I asked hoping that I would be able to share my secret with someone else.

"I don't care for them one way or the other, but if I saw one I would kill it instantly. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." I said with a sigh.

"Hey you might want to hurry up, we have a fight in a few minutes." Silver informed me.

"Thanks I'll be there in a moment." I waited for Silver to leave before I teleported to the secret room that Ozpin told me about.

I looked around the room and I saw my armor and my katana, _Dolore_ , hanging on the wall. I quickly ran over and grabbed my armor and put it on. It was a simple green chestplate and gauntlets that were infused with dust. Unknown to everyone I had an Auramaster infuse some of my aura into my armor and weapon, so I would be able to teleport them to me whenever I needed. I then walked over to _Dolore_ and looked at the blade as I looked into my own reflection on the blade of my precious katana I lost control of my mind and I blacked out.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry next chapter will have all the character descriptions and you will find out what happened to Jade. Let me know what you think of this so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And let the mystery continue. I am taking character suggestions. So if you submit one now there is a good probability of it making it in. Hell it doesn't even have to be a full character a name will suffice.** **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Jade. Jade. Hey Jade. WAKE UP!" I heard a voice calling for me. I opened my eyes to see a girl dressed in a white tank top and blue jeans with a black heart pendant around her neck, she had white hair that looked like she had just seen a ghost and piercing blue eyes that stared back into mine.

"Oh good Jade you're awake." the girl asked

"Yeah I'm awake, but my name's not Jade. It's Jez." I said.

"No you're Jade Mors our leader." a redhead to my left said. I looked over at her and I noticed that she had a prosthesis on her right hand. She was dressed in a red and yellow kimono.

"I swear the next person who calls me Jade will get my blade through their fucking head!" I exclaimed.

"Easy Jez, nobody here wants to hurt you." a girl with blue hair said.

"I can't say the same for you." I said as I pulled _Dolore_ out of it's sheath just enough to see the blade.

"Please put that away before someone gets hurt." the white haired girl said.

"Yeah YOU!" I shout as I pull _Dolore_ out fully, teleport in front of the blue haired girl and cut a large hole in the abdomen of the girls pearly white dress. The girl then grabbed her stomach due to the cut I just put in her when I was blindsided by the redhead, who put a small hidden blade up to my throat.

"Don't fucking move a muscle." She said as she pressed the blade even closer, but sadly for her I quickly activated the time dust in my armor and slowed down time to not only teleport out of her grasp, but also attack her back and give her a matching slash to the blue haired girl.

"Now where are you whitey?" I asked tauntingly when I was stabbed in the back with her daggers. "Not bad." I said as I turned around to finish off the girl when as I turned I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the blade of _Dolores_ and I passed out.

* * *

"Jez. Jez. Hey Jez wake up." Silver said as I sat up and looked at my teammates.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, but as soon as I opened my mouth a pair of handcuffs were locked onto my wrists. "Wait what's going on? And who's Jez?"

"Wait you seriously don't remember what you just did?" Silver asked. "Do you mind if I went inside your mind-."

"NO!" I shouted as I cut Silver. "I'm sorry but I have some things that I don't want others to know. I don't trust you that much."

"I have an idea. Why not show me what to do and I can copy it. You know you can trust me with anything. Right Jade." Misty said.

"Yeah let's do that. I would be much happier if I trusted the person going inside my mind." I said.

"Okay." Silver said as she walked over to Misty and put a hand on her head. As soon as Silver did this Misty's eyes started to glow.

"Thanks, Sil. Now Jade I'm going to go into your mind to see what happened to you. Don't worry this stays between us." Misty said as she eyes stopped glowing. She walked over to me and put her hand on my head and she used Silver's semblance to read my memories. After a few minutes she came out of my mind and the look on her face told me that she knew that I was a Faunus.

"Don't worry I won't tell them." Misty said to me so quietly that I had to use my wolf ears to hear it.

"Thanks." I said to her.

"So what happened?" Nova asked.

"The last thing that Jade remembers is going to her secret room and looking at her reflection in her sword before she passed out then she woke up here."

"What do you think will happen if I look at my reflection again?" I asked.

"I don't know." Silver said as she turned to Nova "Bring me her sword." Nova ran over to _Dolore_ and brought it to Silver, Silver then pulled it out of the sheath just enough so I could see my reflection and I blacked out.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am loving how much popularity this story is getting. Please let me know what you think. I love you all.**

 **P.S. please give me a least an hour after posting to due some last minute editing. I read the chapter after it has been posted and then I edit. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jez speaking will be in bold.** Jade will be normal. **Enjoy**

* * *

I woke up with a massive headache and a blue haired girl was standing over me.

" **What are you looking at!** " I exclaimed, but as I went to grab my katana I realized my hands were handcuffed. " **WHAT'S GOING ON?** "

"Easy Jez we just want to talk. I'm Misty, this is my sister Nova and this is our friend Silver." Misty said as she pointed to the redhead and the white haired girl.

" **Could someone please release me.** " I asked nicely.

"We will but first we want to try something." Silver said as she held up my sword and I looked into the reflection of myself across the blade and I blacked out.

* * *

"Could you guys please stop making me do that?" I asked. As I woke up Misty released my hands from the handcuffs while Silver handed me _Dolore_ , once she handed it back to me I pulled the blade out and looked down it to make sure it was clean. "What was happening that made me black out so many times?"  
"It seems as though whenever you look at your own reflection in your katana you lose control of your mind and body to a woman named Jez. She has no idea who you are and she does not share your memories." Misty informed everyone.

"Well that can be good." Nova said.

"How is that good? For all we know she could slip out and completely ruin a mission, or even worse kill one of you." I said as I rubbed my wrists.

"We won't have to worry about that if you learn how to fight with her instead of against her, so we will work together to get both of you working together." Misty said.

"Thanks Misty you're a great friend." I said as I put a hand on her shoulder, but as soon as I did this a voice on the loudspeaker said "Could Team JSMN please report to the training arena as soon as possible for evaluation."

"What's this about!" I exclaimed.

"This is what I was telling you about before Jez ended up attacking us." Silver said to me as we headed over to the training arena. Once we arrived we were greeted by Professor Goodwitch, Team RWBY, and two other teams I didn't recognize.

"Good to see everyone here. Now each team will pick one member of their team to fight against one another in a battle royal tournament style match. If your aura drops below 20% you're out. If you step out of the ring you're out. The winner will get the chance to fight the winner of last year's Vytal tournament." said the professor.

"I think that Jade should represent the team. I mean she is the leader and considering that we have seen her fighting style it would only be fair if the other team got to see her strength as well." Nova said to us.

"I'll do it." I said enthusiastically.

"Has everyone chosen their fighters?" the professor asked.

"Yep." the four of us said at once.

"Okay we have Ruby Rose from team RWBY, Pyrrha Nikos from team JNPR, Jade Mors from team JSMN, and Coco Adel from team CFVY. Now fight!"

* * *

 **I'm going to leave it at that for now. Until next time. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

' _ **Jez thoughts' '**_ _Jade's thoughts'_ **Hope you all enjoy the fight.**

* * *

"Okay we have Ruby Rose from team RWBY, Pyrrha Nikos from team JNPR, Jade Mors from team JSMN, and Coco Adel from team CFVY. Now fight!" the three of them quickly pulled out their respective weapons but as they did I slowed time to a crawl.

' _Let's see here what are we working with?'_ I thought as I teleported over to the frozen Ruby. I looked over the brunette with aw. ' _How can such a tiny thing be that much of a threat.'_ I then looked over her body and saw that she favored her left side. ' _Now lets see that weapon.'_ I then picked up her scythe and was overcome by its weight. "Holy shit how does she carry that thing. You must have superstrenght."

' _ **We'll have to watch out for that'**_ a voice said.

' _Who are you?'_

' _ **I'm Jez I don't think we have talked before. I'll leave you alone for now, but just remember I'm always ready for a fight.'**_

' _Okay that was awkward.'_ I thought as placed Ruby's weapon back in her hands and teleported to Pyrrha. ' _Okay let's see here you have some type of short sword and a shield. This doesn't look like it could protect against an angled attack'._ I looked over the Amazon fighter and noticed that she had a weak point in her armor just above her waist on her back. ' _ **That could be useful.'**_

' _Would you stop that!'_ I shouted in my mind as I teleported to Coco. ' _little to no armor, although you are very stylish I have to give you that. You favor your left side which can be easily exploited and you have a handbag as a weapon. Why a handbag of all things? Now that I know what I'm going up against I might as well give them a fighting chance.'_ I thought as I teleported back to my original position and unfroze time, but as soon as I unfroze time I noticed that Ruby had her scythe in an arc that was aimed for my head so I quickly activated the earth dust in my clothes and turned my entire body to stone. Ruby's attack was easily deflected by my hard stone and she changed tactics and attacked Pyrrha. As soon as Ruby turned away I quickly deactivated the earth dust and teleported _Dolore_ to my hands and then used a well placed cut to the back of Ruby's left leg which caused her aura to drop to 50% and on top of it all she lost her balance and Pyrrha quickly took advantage of her weakness and bashed Ruby with her shield. I noticed that Pyrrha didn't put much effort into the attack, but it was enough to drop Ruby's aura down to 19%.

"Miss Rose you're out." Professor Goodwitch said from the sidelines.

"Aw man. You'll get them next time sis." a blonde from the sidelines said.

' _Time for Pyrrha.'_ I thought as I quickly teleported behind Pyrrha and attacked her in the weak point that I noticed earlier. It didn't take long for her aura to drop to 15%.

"Miss Nikos you're out." Goodwitch announced.

"You did your best Pyrrha." a boy with blonde hair said to her as she moved to the sidelines.

"It's just you and me now." Coco said as she turned to face me.

"I'm just wondering where did you get those boots?" I asked the girl.

"You like these?" She asked.

"No I just hoped you remembered so you could get new ones." I said as I quickly teleported behind her and used _Dolore_ to cut a huge gash in her boots.

"YOU BITCH! THOSE WERE MY FAVORITE BOOTS. Prepare to die." Coco said as she jerked her handbag and it turned into a gatling gun."

' _ **Oh shit. Let me at her!'**_ Jez said in my head, but I ignored her and turned myself to stone to lessen the damage I took from her bullets.

"Okay now you've done it." I warned Coco. "You just unleashed the beast." I then put _Dolore_ up to my face and I looked into my reflection, but unlike the other times I saw my bright green eyes lost all color in them and turned silver. I also noticed that my teeth had become a lot shaper.

"What's happening to Jade?" I heard Ruby ask my team.

"That's not Jade anymore. That's Jez." Misty said as I lowered my blade and looked at Coco with piercing silver eyes.

" **Let's do this."** I said calmly as I activated my time dust to speed myself up. I then teleported behind Coco and sliced off the handle of her gatling gun, then not even a millisecond later I was on her left and cut her upper thigh and then I teleported in front of her and easily cut her belt and sunglasses in half. I then put _Dolore_ back up to my eyes and watched as my silver eyes turned back into bright jade.

"YOU BITCH I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Coco screamed as she rushed towards me but was quickly held back by one of her teammate in heavy green samurai armor.

"Easy Coco it was just a fight." the samurai said.

"But she HAD to go for the glasses and the belt was custom made. It will take me weeks if not months to get replacements." Coco said as she tried to collect what was left of her accessories.

"Look Coco I'm sorry for whatever Jez did, but I really wanted to win." I told the girl, trying to calm her down.

"Wait one moment who's Jez? I was fighting you and according to Goodwitch your name is Jade." Coco asked as she wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Jez is an alternate personality that comes out whenever I look at my reflection in my sword." I informed the girl.

"Okay good fight everyone. Miss Mors could I see you for a moment." Professor Goodwitch asked.

"Sure thing Professor. What is it?"

"I don't know what happened in that fight, but as soon as the fight started your aura went from 100 to 60 in a second and you didn't even get hit. Also near the end your aura suddenly increase back to 100 before you attacked Miss Adel and then went back to 50 after you were done attacking her. So basically I'm asking what happened."

"Okay what happened is I used my time dust to slow down time and learn everyone's weakness then when Coco and I were fighting I let my alternate personality out who has a mind of her own, but once she was done she tagged out and I was back." I said in one quick breath.

"Okay thank you for explaining that. Alright everyone be here tomorrow for the fight between Jade and last years Vytal Tournament champion Lily Rose.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. I got the idea of slow down and learn your enemies weaknesses after watching episode 11 season 12 of Red vs. Blue. Go ahead and watch it. Don't worry it doesn't ruin anything if you just watch that episode. TRUST ME. Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you're ready to meet my OC team. Team CLVR (clever). If I ever type Lilly it's the same person as Lily. Love you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

My team and I woke up very early the next morning so I could get ready for my battle against last years Vytal Tournament Champion. Thankfully I had my team do research on Lily Rose.

"Okay what did you guys find?" I asked my team.

"Lily Rose is 18 and is the daughter of Summer Rose and Qrow Branwen. Her semblance allows her to create Dust Crystals out of thin air." Silver informed me.

"Yes her semblance helps sense she uses a katana that is similar to yours. The only difference is her's can shoot dust crystals from the pummel or she can channel the dust crystal's ability into the blade." Nova informed me.

"That's impressive. I can see how she won last year. Does she have any weaknesses?" I asked my team.

"None that I could find. She does have a boyfriend named Vlad who happens to be on her team, but that was the most I could find." Misty told me.

"Could Jade Mors please report to the combat arena as soon as possible for your battle." Professor Goodwitch said over the loudspeaker.

"We better get going." I said as my team and I ran to the arena where Lily and her team were waiting. As we entered I say a girl in a light grey tank top, black skinny jeans, and long black hair that reached down to her back. Beside her stood a guy wearing a similar outfit only he had short hair and solid black eyes.

"Nice to meet you. You must be Jade, I'm Lily." Lily said as she held out her hand and I shook it. "This is my partner and boyfriend Vlad Dunkle." she said as she pointed to the guy beside her.

"Nice to meet you. What's up with your eyes?" I asked.

"Jade that was extremely rude." Silver exclaimed as she smacked the back of my head.

"No it's okay and to answer you question I am completely blind, but I see via aura. I have trained since the age of 1 to become an Auramaster and now I can see everything and everyone with an aura. Also, if needed I can send out an aura pulse and track anything that pulse hits." Vlad said as he shook my hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. You already know our leader Jade, I'm Silver, this is Misty and her sister Nova."

"Who's the fifth person with black aura? I see a green, silver, blue, and an orange aura, but I also sense a black aura." Vlad asked.

"That would probably Jez. She is this alternate personality that occasionally comes out during battle." I inform my new friends.

"Well I hope to meet her." Lily said cheerfully.

"NO YOU DON'T!" My team exclaimed all at once.

"And why's that?" Lily asked.

"She is viscous and somehow know what you hold dear and will attack that first." I told Lily.

"She sounds like a bitch."

"She's worse. Trust me you don't want to meet her." I warned her.

"Miss Mors are you ready to fight Miss Rose?" Professor Goodwitch asked as she entered the arena.

"I am." I told her.

"Get into positions." Professor Goodwitch told us, so we quickly grabbed our equipment and got into our respective sides of the arena. "Standard rules apply. First out of the ring or first to 10% aura is out. Understood?"  
"Yes." We both said as we unsheathed our weapons.

"BEGIN!"

I wanted this to be somewhat of a fair fight so I didn't use my time dust but instead I quickly encased myself in stone just as Lily brought her weapon down on my head.

"Not bad." She said.

"Try this." I said as I brought _Dolore_ up to counter her get her back, but she came towards me and blocked it with her weapon. ' _ **That was unexpected.' '**_ _I don't need you right now.'_ I thought to Jez as I teleported away from Lily so I could get some distance from her.

"Get back here." Lily exclaimed as soon as I reappeared a good 10 feet away from her.

"Why would I do that?" I asked tauntingly as I saw Lily create a blue dust crystal and loaded it into the handle of her sword. She then placed the flat of her blade on her shoulder and fired the crystal at me. Thankfully I was able to teleport out of the way only to have her shoot three more in rapid pace. _Holy shit! How is she that fast at reloading_. I thought. I quickly teleported behind her and place a powerful slice on her back.

"Is that all you got?" She asked as she just shrugged off the hit.

"Not in the slightest." I said as I looked into my reflection.

"Lily watch out I'm losing Jade's aura!" Vlad shouted as I watched my eyes turn silver and I felt my teeth sharpen.

"So she's letting Jez in on the fight." Lily said as I turned to her.

" **That's right!"** I said as I teleported right in front of her and brought _Dolore_ down on her head, but she easily blocked it with her arm.

"You are so predictable." Lily said as she knocked me back and placed a red dust crystal in her sword.

" **Try this on for size."** I exclaimed as I teleported behind her only to be met by her arm once again.

"Like I said. Predictable." Lily then brought her sword down and easily sliced mine in half. My eyes welled up with tears as I watched _Dolore_ fall onto the ground, but I was quickly snapped out of my stupper when it felt like my head was being split apart.

"Stop the match!" both teams exclaimed as I layed on the ground screaming in pain as I grabbed my head.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed as I rolled on the ground, when suddenly it stopped. I got up off the ground and in front of me was a girl that looked just like me. The only difference was her eyes were silver and mine were green.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it but I'm going to leave it at that for now. I'm posting this at like 11:30pm so it's a rush job to get it done before midnight. Stay tuned for more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all like this chapter. I have been thinking about this for a while. Enjoy.**

* * *

I stood up from the ground and as I did I looked into the eyes of my "twin". She looked and dressed just like me, the only difference was her eyes were silver where mine were a bright green.

"Jade are you okay?" Misty asked as she helped me get my balance.

"Yeah I'm fine." I told her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" my twin exclaimed when Lily quickly froze her to the ground.

"If we all calm down we can solve that question." Vlad said as he walked up. "Now Jade did you infuse your aura in your weapon?"

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked.

"That must have been the black aura I sensed earlier. The aura you infused into your sword eventually grew into its own soul, which explains Jez." Vlad said as he stepped in between me and my twin. "What I'm most interested in is this." he put his hand out and grabbed something I could not see, but as he grabbed it he pulled and it felt as though I was being pulled as well.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"There is this thing that connects the two of you. I don't know what to call it but it kind of looks like an aura link." Vlad explained as he let go and stepped back. "I've never seen anything like this. I think when you broke your sword the soul that had been manifesting inside was set free, so the person we see here is in fact Jez."

"Finally someone notices me. Now could I be unfrozen?" Jez asked.

"Yeah one moment." Lily said as she generated fire dust and put it into her sword. She then walked over to Jez and melted the ice at her feet.

"Thank you. SEE YAH!" Jez exclaimed as she started to run towards the door, but as she did Vlad stepped in front of me and started to spin his hand in a wide arc as though he was trying to wrap a rope around his hand. He soon stopped and pulled only to have Jez fall on her butt.

"What was that?" Lily asked.

"Just as I predicted. The aura link connects the two girls together, but it can only be touched by an auramaster such as myself. Someone such as Nova would have no effect on the link." Vlad informed us.

"So what does that mean for us?" I asked as I walked over and helped Jez back up to her feet.

"It means that no matter what happens to one of you there will be the same effect to both of your auras."

"So what you're saying is that if my aura goes down, Jade's aura will go down as well?" Jez asked.

"That is correct." Vlad reassured Jez. "I also believe that you share a semblance sense you once shared the same soul." With that I teleported beside Misty and Jez teleported over to Nova.

"What about our weapon?" I asked as I teleported over to the two pieces of _Dolore_.

"I guess you'll have to make a new one." Professor Goodwitch said.

"You're in luck I know the perfect blacksmith. In fact he was the one who trained me to be an auramaster." Vlad said to Jez and I. "but he can be a little picky about who comes to visit him so it might be best if only you two would come with me to see him. If that's alright with your team."

"It's fine. We'll see you guys later." Nova said as Jez, Vlad, and I locked hands and I teleported us to Vale.

* * *

 **This would have been with last chapter but I had a time crunch and I wanted to get the chapter out before midnight. Hope you are liking the story. Let me know what you think. Love you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter for you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Jez, Vlad, and I had just reappeared in Vale only to be greeted by shouts of anger towards a stowaway as he ran away.

"Get back here you no good stowaway." said one of the crew members as the blonde haired boy in a white t-shirt that revealed a chiseled six pack as he ran.

"Hey a no good stowaway would have been caught." He said as he climbed a light post. "I'm a great stowaway."

"Get down here this instant." the guard said.

"We should go." Vlad said as he started to pull Jez away from the docks, from the look in her eye he made a good choice. We soon entered a small dust shop called FROM DUST TILL DAWN. Vlad simply walked up to the shopkeep and put his hand up. The shopkeeper shook his and pushed a button under the counter and a door at the back of the shop opened up and a hallway appeared.

"Right this way please." Vlad said as he ushered us through the opening.

"WHO GOES THERE?" a booming voice asked.

"Vladimir Dunkle and two huntresses. They need your assistance." Vlad told the voice.

"YOU MAY ENTER." the voice said and we were quickly pushed through another door by Vlad.

"How are you today Vlad?" A guy with spiky black hair.

"Not bad. How are you today Monty?"

"I've been better. Now who are these two faunus?" He asked.

"I'm Jade and. Wait how did you know we were faunus?" I asked.

"It's quite simple I only teach faunus. I met Vlad back when he was one year old and I adopted him, but back then faunus were still treated like humans. Ever since the whole "faunus are the worst things on remnant" debacle I decided that if humanity wanted to hate the faunus I would give the faunus something to fight with." Monty said to us.

"Their weapon broke during battle and it just happened to split Jade's soul in half causing her to become the two girls you see before you." Vlad informed his old friend.

"You two should consider yourselves lucky. Normally when a soul is split it kills the person, but you didn't which is intriguing." Monty said as he rubbed his chin. "If you wish to get a new weapon step through those doors." He said as we went through the door that he pointed to. Once we entered the new room I felt a strong aura coming from the man meditating in the center. As soon as we entered he held up his hand and told us to stop, he then pointed to Jez and I and then pointed to a door to our left. Before we entered the door, he instructed Vlad to leave us with just a few hand signals.

"I'll see you guys back at Beacon." Vlad said as we entered the room. In front of us was every type of weapon on the face of Remnant.

"Holy shit!" Jez exclaimed as she looked around at the different weapons that scoured the walls.

"Which one should we get?" I asked her.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel drawn to this one." Jez said as she picked up a green disk with a serrated edge.

"What the heck is that?" I asked as I looked over the disk.

"It says right here that it is a chakram." Jez said as she looked at the tag under the display she found it on. "'Using arcing focused attacks as well as circular area-of-effect attacks, the chakrams are a mid-range weapon, which when infused with dust have devastating effects.'"

"Yeah that's with all weapons infused with dust." I told her. "Now let's get out of here."

We walked out of the room we were in and went back to the man that we met when we entered. As we entered his room he pointed at Jez and motioned her forward. He then raised his hand and with a few waves of his hand I felt as though my aura was being drained from my body, only to realize he was had a ball of Jez's aura in his hand. He then motioned to me with his free and took the chakram I held, the man simply put the ball of aura into the center of chakram and then quickly pulled his hands away. To my surprise he held two chakrams in his hands both of which had a bright green glow flowing through them. The man then held the chakrams to Jez and I then pointed to the door where we first came from.

"Thank you." I said to the man as we left for Beacon.

* * *

 **My brother wanted me to put him in the story since he let me use some of his character names, but he never said I had to name him or give him a speaking part! But check out some of his stories. His name is BigEZ98 and he explicitly told me to not use his real name, so I won't. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you are liking the story. If not I don't know why you're still here.**

* * *

Jez and I walked outside of the store,but as we stepped out a girl with bright green hair accidentally knocked into me and I fell down.

The girl held out her hand to help me up when she said "Excuse me. Sorry. I'm not really from around here."

I accepted her hand up when she asked "Do you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?"

"Yeah it's just around that corner and down the street." I told the girl.

"Thank you." she said. As she started off I checked my pockets and noticed that my wallet was missing.

"We have to go after her." I told Jez.

"Why?" she asked.

"That girl just stole my wallet. There she is." I said as I noticed her turning around to talk to someone, so Jez and I teleported close enough to hear her conversation, but far enough to were we wouldn't be caught doing so.

"I knew you were lost." a guy said to the girl with green hair.

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up." the girl said as she waved my wallet in front of Mercury's face.

"That's not your money." Mercury said.

"But it could be yours for five minutes of silence."

"Mmmm no deal."

"Hrr fine." the girl said as she curled her lip and took my money out of my wallet and threw it on the ground.

"Whatever you want me. Haha." Mercury said as he took off after the girl.

"Let's follow them to see where they go." I said as I carefully picked up my wallet and Jez and I headed after the duo.

"Why are we even here again?" Mercury whined.

"We're here to kill a rat for the White Fang." the girl said.

"I think he's more of a cat actually." Mercury joked.

"What like a puma?"

"Yeah. So how much farther?" Mercury asked.

"A few blocks." the girl answered.

"Uh this place is so dull."

"Eh I kind of like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture."

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket." Mercury commented

"That's every city." the girl said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh Emerald master thief. Please don't take my money. I barely have enough to get by." Mercury said jokingly.

Emerald simply scowled and walked past him.

"You're no fun today." Mercury said as they walked into Tukson's Book Trade.

"Quickly we have to get in there without them knowing." Jez said, but I simply looked at her and she said "oh right we can just teleport in." so we did just that and reappeared behind a bookshelf. Emerald walked up to the counter and rang the bell.

"Be right there." Tukson said from the back. He soon came out holding why too many books. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade. Home to every book under the sun. How may … How may I help you."

"Just browsing." Mercury said as he closed a book loudly.

"Actually I was wondering, do you have any copies of _the Thief and the Butcher_?" Emerald asked.

"Yes we do."

"That's great."

"Would you like a copy?" Tukson asked.

"No just wondering." Emerald said as Mercury closed another book loudly. "Oh. Oh. What about _Violet's Garden_ in paperback?"

"He's got it. Hardback too."

"Oooh options are nice." Emerald said.

"Uh no pictures." Mercury said as he closed the book loudly. "Hey do you have any comics?"

"Near the front." Tukson asked the tone of his voice told me that he was getting annoyed.

"Oh no wait. What about _Third Crusade_?" Emerald asked slowly.

"Um I don't believe we carry that one." Tukson said as Mercury slammed a book shut.

"What was this placed called again?"

"Tukson's Book Trade."

"And you're Tukson."

"That's right."

"Then I take it you're the one who came up with the catchphrase."

"Yes."  
"And what was it agian?" Mercury asked.

Tukson sighed and answered "Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

"Except the _Third Crusade_."

"It's just a catchphrase"

"It's false advertising."

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson. I hear your planing on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Our brother's in the White Fang aren't happy to hear that." As Emerald said this Mercury dimmed the store windows, so no one could see inside. "You know who we are. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes."

"So are you going to fight back?"  
"YES!" Tukson exclaimed as his nails suddenly extended into claws and he jumped over the counter, but as he did I teleported my armor to me and in front of him to take the blow of Mercury's boot.

I quickly teleported my chakram to my hand and said "Stay back we'll handle this."

Emerald just looked at my weapon and said "Really that is one of the worst weapons on remnant. What are you going to do?"

"Just watch." I said as Jez teleported behind Mercury with her chakram placed against his throat.

"Try anything and I slit his throat." Jez threatened.

"Jez that isn't what we want. First of all I want my money back." I said as I flashed my chakram.

Emerald sighed and handed me my money, but as I grab my money she pulls out her guns and attempts to shoot me in the chest. Thankfully my armor deflects it. I quickly threw my chakram at Emerald only for it to hit her and start flying towards Jez. "I was not expecting that."

"Sweet let me try." Jez said as she teleported away from Mercury, grabbed my chakram, and threw her chakram only for it to come flying towards me after it hit Mercury, so I quickly grabbed hers and threw it back. As I threw Jez's chakram, it hit Emerald and flew to Jez. "Let's keep this up." I said to Jez.

Jez effortlessly teleported towards the side of Emerald and Mercury and threw her chakram, while I mirrored her. Soon Emerald fainted due to the fact that her aura was completely gone.

"Looks like it's just the three of us now." Mercury said as we teleported in front of him. Jez and I stood back to back in our fighting stances. "What is this? It looks like I'm looking in a mirror."

I don't what compelled me to do it, but Jez and I suddenly said " _When two parts of a soul. Fight as a whole. They will always reach their goal._ " at the same time, then Jez and I started to move in perfect sync to one another and we both teleported in front of Mercury and threw our chakrams into his chest. They ricocheted off of his body, flew up into the air and landed back in our hands several times before Mercury fainted do to the many lacerations on his chest.

"What the hell was that?!" Tukson exclaimed as he saw that both adversaries were down.

"No time to explain. You need to get to Dragon Wing, once there you will find a Faunus civilization that is unknown to all of humanity. If you successfully find it tell them Jade Mors sent you and you will be let in immediately."

"You didn't have to do this." Tukson said to us.

"Just get out of here before they get up." Jez said as we grabbed each other's hand and teleported away.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter. I had to rewrite it a few times but I hope you liked it. That whole Faunus civilization at Dragon Wing thing I borrowed it from one my brother's favorite stories. The story is Blood Rose. I've read a few chapters but it gets dark very quickly. Let me know how i'm doing. Stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**My brother thought it would be funny to delete all my progress on this chapter and I was already 900 words in! He of all people should know what it's like because he is a writer! Please let me know if you have had this happen 'cause it SUCKS! And on top of all that shit my professors are literally trying to FUCKING KILL ME WITH HOMEWORK! FUCK THEM ALL IN THE ASS! (sorry i was a little pissed when i wrote that.) Well here's the chapter for you.**

* * *

Jez and I reappeared at Beacon only to see witness the tail end of an epic food fight between team JNPR and team RWBY. Ruby had just sped from one end of the cafeteria to the other using her semblance and caused a slip stream that caused all of team JNPR and the food to fly into the opposite wall. I looked over at Jez and said "You have to admit one thing. These guys know how to have fun."

As I said this Professor Goodwitch came bustling through the door looking livid. A few pieces of food came flying at her and she effortlessly blocked them with her semblance, she then fixed all the tables that were scattered everywhere and several were stacked in a pile. After all the tables were fixed and all the food was cleared she said "Children, please, do not play with your food." Then out of nowhere a girl with extremely long blonde hair fell through the ceiling and landed in between Ruby and her other two teammates.

Ozpin soon came in and said "Let it go."

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Goodwitch said with a sigh.

Ozpin simply responded with "And they will be, but right they're still children. So why not let them play the part." he turned to leave when he added "after all it's not a role they'll have forever."

"Holy shit what did we miss?" I asked the teams in front of me.

Ruby came up to me and said "Nothing."

"Hey you never introduced us to your team." Jez said

"Oh yeah how rude of me. This is Weiss, Blake, and my older sis Yang." Ruby said as she pointed to a white

"It's nice to meet you three." I said as I put my hand out to the girls. They each shook it.

"Jade we have to get to class." Misty said as she ran into the cafeteria.

"Shit if forgot that we had class today. What is it?" Jez asked as we headed out of the cafeteria.

"We have history with Oobleck." Misty informed us as we rounded a corner.

I looked at my watch and noticed that we had ten minutes to get across campus. I quickly grabbed Misty and Jez's hand and teleported away. We reappeared in the back of Professor Oobleck's class.

"Glad you could make it ladies. Please take your seats." Oobleck said as we did just that. "Okay class does anyone know what this symbol is?" On the board a picture of a wolf head with three scratch marks. Blake proudly raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Belladonna."

"That is the symbol of the White Fang. The White Fang is an organization made up of hunters and huntresses that are dedicated to destroying the filthy Faunus."

"That is correct Miss Belladonna. Now has anyone ever met one of these honored warriors?" I rose my hand up and I noticed that Blake was the only other person to raise their hand. "Miss Mors please tell us about your experience meeting such an esteemed member of society."

"I don't remember much of it, since I was just about 1, but I was told that my parents were both wolf Faunus and one day the WF showed up at our house and killed them. Since I showed no signs of being a Faunus they took me to an orphanage. At-" I informed everyone but I was interrupted by the headmaster over the loudspeaker.

"Attention everyone. There is a major storm headed our way. Please go to your dorm immediately. Classes will be adjourned until tomorrow. Thank you."

I simply looked at Jez with immense fear in my eyes and said "Did he say storm?" Jez looked down and shook her head.

"Sadly yes." Jez said with a sigh. With that, Jez walked me to our dorm. We were greeted by our teammates.

"Hey guys. What's up with Jade." Misty asked as she saw me shaking in Jez's arms.

Jez walked me over to my bed and set me down. I continued to shake as I curled up into the fetal position as the rain started to come down.

* * *

 **Jez POV**

Jade was now starting to go into her panic mode. She was in the fetal position rocking back and forth. I was trying to comfort her by rubbing her back, but the storm had just begun.

"What's wrong with her?" Nova asked.

I simply looked at Nova and calmly said "Jade is afraid of storms. And from what Ozpin said, this is going to be a big one."

"What happened that caused this?" Silver asked, nervously.

"You know how Jade said she was put in an orphanage after her parents were killed?" I asked, the team shook their heads. "Well when she was in the orphanage the woman in charge was a raging bitch. Since Jade's parents were murdered on a rainy night, that bitch thought ot would be fun to torture Jade with a White Fang mask every time it rained. Eventually Jade became so broken that one rainy day I was born. Since I, myself, had no memories of anything I had no idea what was happening when that bitch tried to do the same thing to me that she did to Jade. After a few years, I got fed up with her prank that I up and killed her with my bare hands. Jade immediately took over after I did and she ran into the woods, once there she was scared put of her mind every time it rained. So every time it would even sprinkle she would freak out and I would take over and keep her safe until the rain stopped."

"MAKE IT STOP!" Jade screamed as lighting flashed outside the window. I quickly pulled her into a deep hug and tried to comfort her even more.

"It's okay Jade I'm right here." I said quietly into her ear.

"But you're not in here!" Jade exclaimed was she grabbed her head.

"I know but I'll never leave your side. No one is going to hurt you." I said to her.

"Yes they are. The White Fang is going to kill me!" Jade exclaimed.

"No they aren't. You're not a Faunus." I said even though I knew what she was going to say next.

"Yes I am. Just like my parents, and the White Fang is going to get me." Jade cried into my chest.

All I could do is sigh as Silver pulled out her daggers and Nova activated her hidden blade. Thankfully Misty pulled out her staff and stood in between us and them.

"What are you doing Misty? You heard what she said. She's a Faunus." Nova exclaimed as she tried to get to Jade and I, only to be stopped by Misty.

"Yeah so what if she is. She's our leader and our friend." Misty exclaimed as she created a glyph that had a water droplet in the center.

"Let them through Misty. If they want to try to kill me go ahead. It's their life on the line." I said coldly. Misty looked back at me and she knew I was serious. "Jade I'm going to fight for our lives so I'm going to need your chakram." I grabbed Jade's chakram but as I went to turn she grabbed my arm and shouted "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"It's okay Misty will be right here." I told her as Misty came to take my place. I pulled out both chakrams and stepped forward to confront my teammates. "Tell you what I'll give you the first shot. See how that goes."

"Jez what's wrong with you?" Silver asked as she stepped back a little bit, but never took her eyes off me.

"Let's just say the show's about to start, but watch out… the first three rows are a splash zone." I playfully said as I taunted my teammates.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I've been dealing with college and writer's block so yeah it took longer than expected. Up next is the fight between Jez vs. Silver and Nova. I hope to have it out as soon as possible.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I had to rewrite this chapter because I thought of something a little better. The original thing I had was Jez going completely psycho, but I thought this would be better. I decided this ending would be much better than Jez slaughtering her team, but I hope this is just as good. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 ** **Jez pov****

I stepped in front Misty and Nova with Jade's and my chakrams in my hands. "If either of you try to get one step close to Jade, I will slice your limbs off one by one." I said as my eyes started to glow. Nova was feeling brave, so she took one step forward only to have my chakram cut a deep gash in her arm.

"Fuck" she exclaimed as she stepped back and grabbed her arm, "that stings."

"There's more where that came from." I said as I grabbed the chakram as it flew back to me. "Now do you really want to test your luck again?"

Nova looked at Silver and they shook their heads in agreement. Silver soon came at me with her daggers, but I put my chakrams up to block the attack only for them to turn into sickles upon contact. As I was attacked by Silver, Nova took advantage of me being distracted and tried to attack Jade, but I quickly pushed Silver back and teleported in front of Nova to take her hit. I raised my arms to protect my face from Nova's hidden blade, but to my surprise the blade never touched my skin. I lowered one arm so I could see what happened and to my surprise my chakrams were moving in tandem to my hands, even though I was not touching them.

 _Now this is cool._ I thought as I pushed them towards Nova, throwing her against the wall. I quickly turned my head to see how Jade was doing and saw that Misty's eyes were glowing. "Misty." I said as I blocked yet another attack from Silver's daggers.

"Yes" she said.

"You need to get Jade out of here. I know you have my semblance so get her out of here. I will use the chakram's homing beacon to find you once I'm done. Keep her close."

"Okay." Misty said as she teleported away.

I turned back to Nova and Silver who were out of breath. "Man you guys are out of shape. You might want do some cardio." I took a step back, gave the two girls a small solute, and said "Welp…Fuck you." as I disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 **Unknown pov**

"I've finally found you Jade." I said as I looked into the dorm of the 'Faunus that got away' "now once I get my hands on you. I WILL kill you." I saw her salute a girl in white and a girl in orange only to disappear.

 _Damn it. I forgot that she could do that._ I thought, but to my surprise reappeared right in front of the tree I was hiding in. _What the hell is she doing?_

Jade pulled out a chakram and threw it up into the air. To my surprise it didn't come down but stayed in the air and started to move away from her. I pulled out my trusty shadow dagger and aimed it at the girl. _I've got you now._ I thought as I threw the dagger at my target. The dagger soared threw the air and landed right in between her shoulder blades. She fell to her knees, dead.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. JK there's more.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jez pov**

"Welp… Fuck you." I said as I disappeared from the room. I reappeared just below a tree that was outside the room since it was still raining. I pulled out my chakram and threw it up into the air to activate its homing beacon. Once it was aloft I heard a small rustle in the tree above me. _It's could have been the wind._ I thought as I continued after the floating chakram. After a few steps I heard the rustle again only to feel a sharp knife get lodged deep in my back. I fell to my knees in pain. _Who the hell did this?_ I thought as I lay on the ground. Someone soon walked up behind me and pulled the dagger out of my back. The person grabbed my wrist to check my pulse. I heard a gasp as the person felt my pulse. I could tell it was a man from the feel of his hand and the deepness of his voice. Then he spoke "Wow I have to admit you are one of the few people who has actually survived my blade, but you won't hold that title for long." I felt the cold steel of his blade across my throat, but before he beheaded me he said "I've finally got you, Jade." when he slit my throat.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm going to leave it with that for now. Also that Unknown POV will be making another appearance later on in the story, and I'm thinking of making another story from his pov. Stay tuned for more.**


End file.
